To Catch a Bee
by Charcoal n' Graphite
Summary: The Seireitei isn't known for being a 'relationship-friendly environment'. The constant state of disaster may play a role in this and some find this out the hard way.


An array of new recruits to the Gotei 13 could be seen approaching the gates to the seireitei. Some were molded with joy and anticipation of their new surroundings, others were plastered with fear. Despite the mixed reactions amongst the recruits, they all had a common goal at the current moment, getting to the new recruit briefing in their respective divisions. As they approached their destination, a sturdy man that led them abruptly pivoted to face his fresh graduates.

"This is what your years of training have prepared you for. No matter what division, what sector you land in, remember who you represent. Many of you didn't have this burden before, seeing as you had no families' name to tarnish. Today, I place this burden onto your shoulders, in the name of the shinigami academy of the rukongai, go forth my students! I expect great things from all of you, but if or some reason the burden becomes too much…", The man cracked his knuckles, the dead silence allowing for all to hear, "Then make no mistake, I will personally dispatch of you".

Further silence punctuated the surrounding area before the man's voice boomed to life once more. "In front of me you will see signs with each of the divisions marked on them. Go to your respective line immediately! From there, you will be briefed by your soon to be fellow subordinates. We meet here at five to head off for the group banquet, no exceptions, DISMISSED!"

The scene soon changed from a group of stationary individuals to the scuffling of feet and the upturning of dirt. The frantic mood was iterated by all except for one, for she stood and watched the chaos. "Tessla! Today slow ass!". Tessla slowly turned her head to the source of the noise, ink black locks changing their position on her shoulders. "Why?" Her superiors face wrinkled in anger, "Because you idiot, the omitsukido does not wait for anyone, especially not you so walk your, no, flash step your ass to yo-". The man stopped mid-rant to find the woman had given him the cold shoulder, walking to the second division line. "That's what the hell I thought!"

Tessla found her way to her appropriate line, scanning their guide, questioning his… abilities. He stood around 6 foot with a hairline that was receding faster than he apparently did around any sort of physical activity. As he was trying to juggle the task of holding the squad two sign and stuffing his face with chips, Tessla's face wrinkled in disgust. This reaction intensified when he began to speak, the half-eaten chips falling from his mouth and finding their new home on his uniform. "Listen up recruits, I am your lieutenant, Mareichiyo Oomaeda. In addition to running the patrol corps and being lieutenant, I am a wealthy…".

Tessla couldn't quite recall when she tuned out the man's incessant ramblings on his wealth, or when the speech had ended. The return to reality came when he finally directed them through the sereitei to their future division. As he toured, he somehow found a way to incorporate himself within the conversation once more. _So much for listening…_

Just as Tessla was preparing to exit reality, a hand connected with the back of her head. "What the hell?!" she twisted around looking for the source of the attack to find a smiling buffoon on her right side. "What do you mean what the hell Tessla, you know what you were doing, mmhmm". _Damn it Kotori…_ Kotori gifted Tessla with smile before her red locks swished along with her eyes to the road ahead. "Yoou really should try this thing called paying attention. You might learn something from this fat sack".

The cool and collected insult made Tessla snort in laughter, causing the fat sack to redirect his attention at the two. "Shut it newbies! Is there something you find funny about two laps around the seireitei tonight!" The two grumbled, Tessla issuing a glare at her friend while Kotori answered his question under her breathe, "Your potato chip ass breasts flapping in the wind". The man's face turned beet red as he heard the comment. "Five.. no, ten! You know what, I'll let taicho issue a punishment for both you idiots! Just you wait until after this banquet!" Oomaeda stormed himself to the front of the line to continue his 'riches to more riches' story while Kotori continued to fire off insults under her breathe, increasing in volume as he went farther away from the two.

"Way to go dumbshit! You know that that womans' going to rip us a new one for this!" Kotori only smiled, "Not necessarily, she'll probably laugh it off, she treats him like crap anyways. Jeez Tessla, pull your underwear out your ass, oh wait you can't pull that spaghetti strap out!" Kotori promptly ran off, using her peers as a cover.

"Dammit Kotori!"

End of Chapter 1


End file.
